The Gender Switching Curse of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU During Summer Vacation, Haruhi wins a trip to China. During the trip, everyone in the S.O.S. Brigade winds up cursed! Weirder and weirder things begin to happen. Is it because of Haruhi or is it something about history repeating itself? Please R
1. After Summer Vacation

A/N: Yep... another story, this one has been in my head for a while, but I never did anything about it until now. Don't ask why now... Okay, I admit it. I was working on my blog (on That Guy With the Glasses) and the topic was about Jusenkyo and made it made want to write enjoy the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi or Ranma, if I did Ranma would have gotten a better ending and Haruhi wouldn't have done Endless Eight the Way it did.

Haruhi: But it looks like this story did something with both of those...

Emma: Yeah... I also own any OCs that appear in this story.

The Gender Switching Curse of Haruhi Suzumiya

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: After Summer Vacation

It was the first day of school, and it was something Kyon was dreading. She just had to win that trip to China, she had to drag along the brigade, she just had to go there… the one place that was not a tourist trap!

Sure his parents had calmed down, and managed to contact the principal and the other school staff before started. But still…

He also needed to buy new clothes… because that gym uniform wasn't something he could wear everyday.

"Hey! Kyon!" yelled a voice.

"Not now…" muttered Kyon, hopping to meet her in the classroom.

He turned around and saw Haruhi wearing a somewhat baggy black t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were a few sizes too big. She also lost the headband, it would make sense, it was more common to run into cold water than it was hot.

"The gym uniform?" she asked.

"It was the only thing I can think of." Said Kyon.

"I'm taking you shopping this weekend." Said Haruhi.

"Oh goody." Mumbled Kyon.

Haruhi sighed, "I wonder how long we can keep it a secret." Said Haruhi.

"I don't know." Said Kyon.

They two got up to the building and switched their shoes then went to the classroom.

"Hey! Kyon!" yelled Taniguchi.

"Why are you in the winter gym uniform?" asked Kunikida.

"Please don't ask." Sighed Kyon.

Taniguchi and Kunikida noticed that Haruhi wasn't in uniform either.

"That's weird." Said Kunikida.

"She's going to get in trouble." Muttered Taniguchi.

"No… she got permission to not wear her uniform any more." Said Kyon.

"Really?" asked Kunikida.

"Lucky her." Taniguchi.

"Oh yeah lucky." Thought Kyon, "I bet if he went though what we're going though it would be different."

"So I heard that your club went to China." Said Kunikida.

"Yeah we did, it was okay." Said Kyon.

"Wow really?" asked Taniguchi, "Did something happen?"

Kyon said nothing.

"She did something didn't she?" asked Taniguchi.

"More like took us somewhere we shouldn't have gone." Said Kyon.

"Did you at least see the great wall?" asked Kunikida.

"That was actually the best part of the trip." Said Kyon.

In fact it was the best part of the trip, it was before Haruhi's "fun" idea that literally changed everyone in the Brigade.

Kyon sighed when he thought about that guidebook Haruhi found.

(Flashback)

It was morning when Haruhi gathered them in the hotel restaurant.

"I found this really great guidebook that has this really interesting location." Said Haruhi, "It said that it's cursed."

"It might be tourist trap." Said Kyon.

"It might not be." Said Haruhi, "It's really far away, but I think it would make a nice week long hike to get there and back."

"That's half of our vacation." Said Kyon.

"I think it might be a good idea." Said Itsuki, "Who knows maybe we'll some wild pandas on this hike."

"Oh yeah! That would be amazing!" said Haruhi, "Don't you think so Mikuru."

Kyon could clearly tell that Haruhi was thinking about dressing up Mikuru in some sort of cute panda costume, while the poor girl just squeaked.

"But who knows. Maybe one of us will be cursed." Said Haruhi.

"You better not get your hopes up." Said Kyon.

(End of Flashback)

"Hey Kyon!" yelled Haruhi.

Kyon looked at her.

"You're thinking about when I said I hope someone cursed aren't you?" asked Haruhi, "I was joking okay."

Kyon said nothing.

"Come on! The Principal wants to talk to us before school starts." Said Haruhi.

They talked with the Principal to clear things up about the whole curses thing.

"I did dig into some files, there was a case of this about 20 years ago in Tokyo." Said the Principal, "But I don't trust."

"Why not?" asked Haruhi.

"Because the Principal was insane. And I don't quirky like Ms. Suzumiya, I mean he should have been placed in a mental institution. In fact he was after a revolt by the students back in '97. Even a teacher by the name of Ms. Ninomiya got sick and tired of him and lead the students."

"Oh yes, I remember hearing about that when I was younger." Said Itsuki, "Didn't he try to save the students heads."

"Early on. That was his first big thing according to the students that had already graduated." Explained the Principal, "But if it's true then that I would have hated to attend that school."

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

The Principal looked at Haruhi.

"The less you know about that the better." Said the Principal.

"He's hiding something." Thought Kyon, he looked at Haruhi, "Then again, I'm not surprised."

They left the office, Haruhi had a plan.

"All right! This afternoon, we will try to find out all about this high school." Said Haruhi.

"But he didn't give us the name." said Mikuru.

She turned to Itsuki.

"Sorry, but I forgot what the name was." Said Itsuki.

"Well isn't that convenient." Thought Kyon.

"All right! I'll find a way myself." Said Haruhi.

"That's going to end well." Thought Kyon.

Later that day it was gym class.

"So what happened in China that you're keeping a secret about?" asked Taniguchi.

"It's nothing…" said Kyon.

"Really, you seem to avoiding the conversation." Said Taniguchi.

"I'm not avoiding the conversation." Said Kyon, "She did something and that's all I'm saying." Said Kyon.

"Come on, I can keep a secret." Said Taniguchi.

That was when there was some sort of rumbling sound.

"What was that?" asked Kunikida.

Somehow the outdoor sinks suddenly just exploded. Causing a large geyser of water to drench the students currently taking P.E.

"This is… is… is…" Taniguchi was at a loss of words, he was staring at someone… where Kyon should have been was girl… she was short and small in certain areas. Kunikida was also in shock.

That was there were screams, they turned to the girls, where Haruhi stood was a boy, the girls were in shock about it.

The teachers were groaning.

"Of course this just had to happen during this class." Muttered Okabe.

(Flashback)

It was the third day of their hike, Haruhi was excited she was sure of it. They were near the place she had heard about.

They got to the cliff over looking the location.

"This is the place!" said Haruhi holding up the guidebook, "The cursed springs of Jusenkyo!"

Kyon looked at the many springs in front of them. They were little pools of water, with bamboo polls sticking out.

"This is cursed?" asked Kyon, "It looks like some sort of Martial Artist training ground.

"Well according to this guide book it's cursed." Said Haruhi, "But it doesn't say what kind of curse."

Kyon looked at her, "I really hope this is tourist trap." He thought.

(End of Flashback)

"Why couldn't it have been a tourist trap." Said the girl… who was indeed Kyon all because of those cursed springs that Haruhi told him about, he was now a girl.

Hey at least Haruhi was also cursed and turned into a boy because it…

Next Time: Haruhi and Kyon tell the class about their curses and we find out what the other members have. Not only that but Kunikida tells his dad about what happened to them. Turns out his dad knows a few things about Jusenkyo? Why? Find out next time!


	2. Changes and Curses

A/N: This chapter reveals the curses that Mikuru, Yuki and Itsuki have... unless you read my blog and already found out what they are that is... enjoy!

Chapter 2: Changes and Curses

Haruhi and Kyon stood in front of the class strike that Haruhiko and Kyonko as Haruhi dubbed their alternate gender forms, stood in front of the class.

"Due to a bizarre curse that both received in China the two switch gender due to water temperature." Said Okabe, "I think they should explain everything."

"It all happened like this." Sighed Kyonko.

(Flashback)

Haruhi got in closer to see the cliff.

"So… are they really cursed?" asked Kyon.

"I can not say, there is something strange about this area." Said Yuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyon.

"There is something blocking the Integrated Data Entity from analyzing this area." Said Yuki.

That one sentence made everyone concerned.

"Mikuru…" said Kyon.

"It's classified." Said Mikuru.

That was when both Itsuki and Kyon became concerned. Something was going to happen that day, and there was no control of it.

Haruhi was looking over a cliff, unaware what her… well minions were talking when the cliff was crumbling beneath her. They noticed this right away, Kyon and Yuki managed to catch her before she fell.

"Thanks." Said Haruhi relieved.

"Don't worry, we'll always be there for you." Said Kyon.

Mikuru and Itsuki helped them get Haruhi back onto the cliff.

Unfortunately this touching scene was quickly smashed when the cliff broke apart beneath their feet sending them tumbling to below.

Beneath them were the Springs of Jusenkyo, each of them tumbled into a different spring.

While under the water, she felt her body shift somehow, grow and something change in her lower region. She managed to get out of the water.

"What happened." she asked her self, she noticed her voice was different.

She looked down and noticed… her breasts were missing. She began to shake and she checked her lower regions.

That was when she knew… she was now a he!

Of course she… he screamed.

"This can't be happening… this can't be happening." He told himself.

He crawled out of the spring and began to look for the others, unsure if she would find them. As he looked around he came across a young girl who looked to be her age, but shorter and smaller. She looked to be a little confused, but other than that fine. Haru walked over to the girl.

"Hey!" he said, "Do you speak Japanese?"

"Yeah, I do." Said the girl.

That was the two looked at each others clothes.

"Wait a second…" said Haruhi.

"That must mean." Said the girl.

"Kyon?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" asked the girl.

The two stared at each other a few minutes.

"We have to find the others." Said Kyon.

"Hmm… they probably switched genders like us." Said Haruhi, "If my theory is correct, Mikuru will look like a Jr. High School student."

"Can't you take this seriously… I mean, we switched genders." Said Kyon.

That was when Kyon felt something tug on her pants leg, she looked down and saw a small rabbit, both its fur color and look in it eyes looked very familiar. So she picked it up.

"Its a rabbit." Said Haruhi.

"Mikuru." Said Kyon.

The rabbit nodded, yes, the rabbit was Mikuru.

There was another silence.

"I think things just got more complicated." Said Kyon.

The three began to look around. Hopping to find the other two.

"Koizumi!" shouted Kyon.

"Yuki!" shouted Haruhi.

That was when a fox ran towards them. He had sand brown fur… and appeared to be smiling.

"Koizumi?" asked Haruhi.

The fox nodded.

"All right! All need to find is Yuki." Said Haruhi.

They looked around, that was when they saw Yuki, sitting by the shore of one of the springs shivering.

"Yuki!" shouted Haruhi.

Yuki looked up, "Who… who are you?" she asked.

The four of them looked at Yuki, her expression and body language was different.

"Nagato, it's us… me and Haruhi somehow switched genders." Said Kyon.

Yuki looked at them.

"Kyon?" she asked.

"Okay, this is weird." Said Haruhi, "We and Kyon switched genders, Mikuru and Koizumi are now animals and Yuki's now Moe."

"I don't think that last one is one is a good way t put it." Said Kyon.

"How you put it?" asked Haruhi.

"A personality change." Said Kyon.

"Fine… let's go with that." Said Haruhi.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see an old fat man wearing a military uniform.

"It's dangerous to be here!" said the old man, "You wind up cursed!"

They looked at the man, and he noticed the animals, the clothes two of them seemed to be wearing were… well… should not be worn by them.

"Too late?" he asked.

"Too late." Affirmed both Kyon and Haruhi.

He took them to his hut and began to explain about the curses.

"So we're not stuck this way?" asked Haruhi.

"No…" said the man, known only as the guide.

He poured hot water on Haruhi, Kyon and Yuki, turning them back to normal.

"Why didn't you turn them back?" asked Haruhi.

"They turn back later after I fetch clothes from spring, unless they want to be naked." Said the guide.

Mikuru blushed, when he said that.

"So I guess we're back to normal then." Said Haruhi.

"No you not." Said the guide.

He poured a bucket of water on Haruhi, turning her back into a boy.

"Person take form of whatever drown in spring. You fall into spring of drowned man." Said the Guide, "And they fall into Spring of Drowned Girl, Spring of Drowned Fox, Spring of Drowned Rabbit and Spring of Drowned Shy Quiet Girl."

"Spring of Drowned Shy Quiet Girl?" asked Kyon.

"Sad story of a nice shy quiet who drowned there 10 year ago… she was such a nice girl too." Said the Guide, "Now whoever falls in because shy and quiet too."

"I see." Said Kyon.

(End of Flashback)

"And so after he got Mikuru and Koizumi's things from the springs we took a hike back to the Hotel." Explained Kyonko.

"I also gave our cursed forms the names of Kyonko and Haruhiko!" said Haruhiko.

The class was silent, those that knew Haruhi from Jr. High were unsure what to say. Some of them were actually thinking "I should have known something like this would happen one day."

"If you want to ask questions you can." Sighed Kyonko.

"Can we play with your curses?" asked a girl.

"No!" yelled both of them.

Many of their classmates moaned.

After a few questions (which ended when Taniguchi asked Kyonko about her bust size).

The Teachers decided to call study hall to let the students adjust to the changes involving their classmates… that and to try to stop the geyser outside.

"Hey Kyonko." Said Taniguchi.

"I don't think I want to talk to you for a while." Said Kyonko, "And please don't call me that."

"What did I do to you?" asked Taniguchi.

"You made a comment about her bust size." Said Kunikida, he sat next to Kyonko, "You know what… I don't know why but that story sounds vaguely familiar."

"Really?" asked Kyonko.

"I'm sure I heard a story just like it before." Said Kunikida.

"Really?" asked Kyonko.

"I'll ask my dad about it." Said Kunikida.

That afternoon after school, two with the gender swapping cursed turned back to normal.

Kyon went to the Clubroom, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Yuki's voice.

He opened the door to find Yuki. He could tell from her expression that she was in her cursed form. Not only that but for some reason she was wearing those glasses again.

"What's with the glasses?" asked Kyon.

"I thought it would be a good idea whenever I'm in my cursed form I wear these." Said Yuki blushing a little.

Kyon sighed. He began to remember the conversation they had when they had gotten back to the hotel…

(Flashback)

Yuki had gathered the other three to talk about something she discovered about her cursed form.

"Whenever I'm in my cursed form, I'm human." explained Yuki.

"What?" asked Kyon.

"Your serious." Said Itsuki.

Yuki nodded.

"This could cause problems." Said Itsuki.

"Mikuru, please tell me that there is a way to reserve any of the curses." Said Kyon.

"I'm sorry, that's classified." Said Mikuru.

"Usually I would say Ms. Suzumiya is behind it." Said Itsuki, "However the fact that she herself is cursed leaves me to think that this has nothing to with what she was hoping for."

"You don't think she was the cause for this?" asked Kyon.

"No, I don't." said Itsuki, "Though I could be wrong."

Kyon sighed and said something they all had to agree with, "Nothing is going to be the same."

(End of Flashback)

Haruhi entered the room and began to look on the computer.

"I'm going to try to find out what the High School is." Said Haruhi, "That Principal is hiding something."

Kyon sighed when she did this.

Later that evening, Kyon got home to find his sister on the phone.

"Oh he's here right now." Said his sister.

She gave the phone to him, "It's Mr. Kunikida." She said happily.

"Hello?" asked Kyon.

"Oh hey Kyon." Said Mr. Kunikida (obviously Kunikida's father).

"You're calling me that too?" he asked.

"I was wondering if it was true?" asked Mr. Kunikida, "That when you went to China you went to Jusenkyo?"

"It's true, why do you ask?" asked Kyon.

"I want to meet your club at a café tomorrow after school. I might be able help in some ways. But not getting a cure… just helping you deal with it." Said Mr. Kunikida on the other end.

"Really?" asked Kyon surprised, "How do you know even know about Jusenkyo?"

"It's a long story." Sighed Mr. Kunikida on the other end.

The two agreed where to meet (which happened to be at that café they went to often).

The next day, he got the rest of the Brigade to come and meet with Mr. Kunikida. When they got into the café, they has a man in his early 40s wave at them.

"There he is." Said Kyon.

They all saw at the table and got to it.

"Wait, I want to see if it's true." Said Mr. Kunikida.

He took the cup of water and splashed Kyon.

"So it is true." Said Mr. Kunikida, "And I was right… it doesn't atomically give you big breast size."

"What was that?" asked Kyonko.

"Nothing… just an argument I had with a friends years ago…" said Mr. Kunikida.

They all sat down.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I actually went to see you guys plays in that baseball tournament." Said Mr. Kunikida, "You did so good. It's a shame you had to forfeit."

"I didn't know that Mr. Kunikida." Said Haruhi.

"Please, call me Hiroshi." Said Mr. Kunikida, err… Hiroshi.

"So how do you know about Jusenkyo?" asked Kyonko.

"Well you see, back in High School…" said Hiroshi, "It's hard to explain."

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"When I was freshmen, there was a boy who transferred into my class named Ranma and he was a chaos magnet. Almost everything crazy was something he caused directly or indirectly. I've seen stuff that you not believe." Said Hiroshi, "We were friends, in fact we still are. Even if the insanity he caused made me leave Tokyo."

"But what does that have to with anything?" asked Haruhi.

"One of Ranma many problems was his curse." Said Hiroshi, "When he was young he went on a training trip with his father to China and wound up Jusenkyo. He actually has the same curse you have Kyon."

"Really?" asked Kyonko.

"I actually met a few others in fact. Almost everyone in school knew Ranma had that curse." Said Hiroshi, "Expect for Kuno… he never figured that one out."

They all stared at them.

"Sorry about that, just thinking about old time." He said, "I thinking that I give him a call and see if you can meet him. He never cured his curse and he's has since high school."

"Sure." Said Kyonko.

"Wait I have a question." Said Haruhi, "Did you go the school where the students revolted against the principal?"

"Yeah, that was my school." Said Hiroshi, "I wish was there, especially with Ms. Ninomiya what I heard about Ms. Ninomiya entering puberty."

"I don't know what you're talking about, nor do I want to." Said Kyonko.

"What was your school called?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh Furinkan High." Said Hiroshi, who suddenly had gotten a bad feeling, "I shouldn't have said that name..."

"I don't think anything wrong can come from it." Said Itsuki.

"Okay, I'll give him a call and see if you guys can meet." Said Hiroshi.

The next day, Kunikida gave Kyon a note that said that Ranma wanted to meet him during the weekend in Tokyo.

"Thanks." Said Kyon.

"I'm surprised my dad can help." Said Kunikida.

Kyon got to the clubroom to find Haruhi laughing maniacally at the computer.

"This is a goldmine, tornados, ghost cats, teachers who can suck life force. This is perfect! I have to meet this guy!" laughed Haruhi.

"You are aware, we're supposed to be meeting him to help us with dealing with our curses? Right?" asked Kyon.

Haruhi paid no attention, after all with was going on it was too perfect… then again she was cursed, so it wasn't perfect. But still she was going to meet the type of person she always wanted to meet, someone who lived a very interesting life. Even if turned out that all he wanted was a completely normal life.

Next Time: The S.O.S. Brigade goes to Tokyo to meet Ranma, while he has a great life with a great family... he does not want to talk about his high school years... what more is that his advice isn't... very good... hey at least his wife and mother are nice enough to help them with some things.


	3. The Legend of Ranma Saotome

A/N: This and the next chapter features Ranma, the person I pair Ranma with (I won't say who right now), Ranma's parents, another character and two OCs kids he and his wife has. They will appear every now and then (and I'm planning something with one of his kids in the future)... they won't appear that often... But I do have plans for a Ranma character to become a regular though...

And please no flames on who I pair Ranma with...

Chapter 3: The Legend of Ranma Saotome

The S.O.S. Brigade has arrived in the Furinkan Section of Nerima. It was a nice quiet place.

"I don't know if I should talk to him about those things." Said Haruhi.

"I doubt he will even want to talk about it." Said Kyon.

"I've found someone who lived a very interesting life… but I can't ask him about anything." Said Haruhi.

"But who knows maybe he'll enjoy talking about his past." Said Itsuki.

"But Mr. Kunikida said he ran away." Said Mikuru.

"I don't think it was a joke." Said Kyon.

"I really hope he's able to talk about it." Said Haruhi.

That was when an old lady accidently splashed them with cold water while purifying her doorway.

They just stared at the old woman (while Yuki put on her glasses), the three humans picked up Mikuru and Itsuki's things (while Kyonko carried Mikuru).

They arrived at the dojo, the doors were open and they saw a woman with long blue-ish black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Excuse me." Said Haruhiko.

"Yes?" asked the woman, she then noticed the fox and the rabbit, "Oh you must be the kids Hiroshi said went to Jusenkyo."

"That's right." Said Haruhiko.

"My husband's teaching a class right now." Said the woman.

"Should we leave?" asked Kyonko.

"No… he knew our neighbor would probably be splashing water." Said the woman, "I still can't believe she alive." She added under her breath.

They stared at the woman.

"I guess you two should change in the bathroom." She said to the two animals.

After bring Mikuru and Itsuki to the bathroom. She lead the three cursed humans to the living room.

There they found a 10 year old boy with the same hair color as the woman. He was watching TV, when they entered the room, he looked at them then remember something.

"Oh! You must be those people cursed by Jusenkyo." Said the boy, he then looked disappointed, "Oh… none of you fell into my mom's spring."

They looked at the woman.

"I have a spring based on my teenaged self at Jusenkyo." Said the woman blushing a little.

That was when they noticed an old man playing go with a Panda. The three didn't know why they just noticed it… especially since it is a weird site.

The Panda held a sign "It's a good thing none of them fell in." the Panda flipped it over, "All we needed was a teenaged Akane."

The woman picked of the living room table and slammed it on the Panda's head. Causing the three to stare.

"I'm going to get some hot water." Said the woman.

"Why is there a Panda in here?" asked Kyonko.

"Oh that's Grandpa Genma, he fell into Spring of Drowned Panda. He's lazy so he spends most of the time in panda form." Said the boy.

The old man got up and said the Panda man, "Come on, let's go get something to drink."

The Panda took off the table that was still on his head and put it back where's it's supposed to be.

That was when Itsuki came down from the bath.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Said Haruhiko with a grin.

"It's not that amazing." Said the boy.

The woman came back into the room with a kettle.

"They left, didn't they?" asked the woman.

"Yes." Said Haruhiko.

"As long as they don't get into trouble that's fine." Said the woman, "Oh I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Akane, and I'm Ranma wife and that's our son Ryo."

Ryo nodded and went back to watch TV, as Mikuru entered the room.

Before they could quickly introduce themselves, a man with black hair put into a pigtail entered the room.

"Oh good you're already here." Said the man.

"Are you Ranma?" asked Haruhiko (as she hasn't changed back yet)

"Yes, and you must the S.O.S. Brigade." Said Ranma.

"That's right." Said Haruhiko.

"Hey!" said Kyon who was holding the teakettle.

"Oh right." Said Haruhiko, who it on himself to turn back.

"I guess the Guide still has the habit." Said Ranma.

"What habit." Said Kyon.

"He tends not to tell newly cursed people about the cures to the spring." Said Ranma.

"Spring of drown girl is the cure for any woman cursed by Jusenkyo and Spring of Drowned Man is cure for men." Explained Akane.

"Is that so?" asked Haruhi.

Both Yuki and Itsuki sensed something in the air.

"Kyon, I need to talk to you." Said Itsuki.

The two boys left the room to talk.

"I wonder what that was about." Said Akane.

In the hallway, the two talked.

"A massive closed space just appeared just now." Explained Itsuki.

"Yeah, I figured that out when you wanted to talk to me." Said Kyon.

"We should try to clam her down." Said Itsuki.

"Yeah, I know." Said Kyon, "Maybe if we just talk."

"Hopefully it will work." Said Itsuki.

They got back into the living room.

"She's normally the normally emotionless… but it turns her to a Moe girl." Explained Haruhi.

"I see…" said Ranma.

"So what kind of advise do you have?" asked Kyon.

Ranma began to think, "If there's a food too girly…" said Ranma.

"That's not good advise." Said Akane.

"You can use your charms…" said Ranma.

"Please don't finish that sentence." Said Ryo.

"Neither one of you are perverts are you?" asked Ranma.

"Dad… you're really bad at giving advice." Said a girl who walked into the room, she looked to be the Brigade's age and she had short red hair she also wore a Martial Arts uniform so that figured out she was in the class with Ranma, "I'm Ranko by the way."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Okay, I'm not good with advice." Said Ranma.

"But you do own this Dojo, I'm sure despite your cruse you managed to start a good business." Said Haruhi.

"No I inherited this Dojo." Said Ranma.

"But what about your love life?" asked Mikuru.

Ranma and Akane blushed when she said that.

"If I were you, I wouldn't bring up my parents love life." Said Ranko, "I don't know the whole story of how they got together other than our parents had arranged marriage… all I know is that they had gigantic love triangle that shouldn't even called a triangle…"

"Are you even going to help us?" asked Haruhi.

"Sorry…I thought I would be able to help some more." Said Ranma.

"You're staying the night, aren't you?" asked Akane.

"Yes, our parents said it was okay." Said Haruhi.

"I can't believe your parents just said yes." Said Kyon.

"What your parents said no?" asked Haruhi.

"No, my parents had to check it with Mr. Kunikida before they agreed to let me go." Explained Kyon.

"Oh…" said Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed, "This was a weekend wasted."

"You had something planned, didn't you?" asked Ranko.

"I was planning to take Kyon shopping." Said Haruhi, "Since he doesn't have that much unisex clothing."

"I was wondering why you were wearing a jogging suit." Said Ranma.

Akane hit her husband on the head for that one.

"How about I take you out shopping." Said a voice.

They turned to see and older woman with graying hair and a few winkles.

"I've always tried to take Ranko shopping but she never wants to go." Said the older woman.

"Sorry grandma." Said Ranko.

"That's all right." Said the older woman.

"Thank you… um…" said Haruhi.

"Nodoka… I am Ranma's mother." Said the older woman, Nodoka, she turned to her daughter in law, "Akane, would you like to join?"

"Sure." Said Akane.

And so after preparing some money they left, they got to the nearby department story. Akane helped Haruhi while Nodoka helped Kyon.

With Akane and Haruhi, she kept asking Akane questions about her high school years.

"I'm sorry I'd rather not talk about my high school years." Said Akane.

"Yeah, but you lived such an exciting high school life!" said Haruhi, "The kind of school life I want."

"You don't want the life I had." Said Akane, "And I'm sure that if you had my life you would agree with me."

"Was it really that bad?" asked Haruhi.

"You have no idea." Said Akane.

Haruhi blinked, "I wonder if her life really was that bad?"

With Kyon and Nodoka, Kyon had already picked out the clothes he wanted, it wasn't that bad.

"It was nice to do that." Said Nodoka.

"Yeah it wasn't that bad." Said Kyon.

Nodoka laughed a little.

"What is it?" asked Kyon.

"You're nothing like Ranma." She said, "It's just that I took Ranma a shopping a few times. I could tell you didn't mind."

"Was it for girl's clothes?" asked Kyon.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Nodoka.

That was when a girl bumped into Kyon, she was holding a cup of water for some reason so spilled all over Kyon… turning the poor guy into his girl form. Both of them dropped the things they were carrying.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said the girl.

Kyonko looked up and saw someone that made his blood run cold.

"It can't be…" she thought.

"What's wrong?" asked Nodoka.

"It's nothing…" said Kyonko.

Kyonko looked at the girl, her long blue hair, her somewhat busy eye brows, that face, one she would never forget.

Why was she even here? She was deleted by Yuki… but she was there.

It was Ryoko Asakura, here for some bizarre reason… and here of all places.

"Why couldn't Yuki come?" she couldn't help thinking.

Next Time: Kyon learns why she has returned... turns out Yuki needs the help because of her curse. The good news she has no plans to kill Kyon... the bad news... well Ryoko still wants a reaction from Haruhi... just now in a different way.


	4. The Return of Ryoko Asakura

Chapter 4: The Return of Ryoko Asakura

Kyonko stared at the girl in front of her, she had to be just some girl who looked like Ryoko… that's it.

"Hey Kyon!" yelled Haruhi, "Are you done yet?"

Haruhi noticed the girl.

"Oh Ms. Suzumiya, its good to see you again." Said the girl… which confirmed his fears.

"Didn't you move to Canada?" asked Haruhi.

Ryoko nodded, "I did, but I got back to Japan a couple days ago. My stuff is being moved in back home while I stay with a family friend here. What are you doing here?"

"Me and the S.O.S. Brigade got cursed during a trip to China. We came to ask a guy who has the same curse for advice on how to live with it…" said Haruhi, "Didn't have good advice so we went shopping with his mother and wife."

"What kind of curse?" asked Ryoko.

"That girl right there… that's Kyon." Said Haruhi who began to go into details about the curse.

"Oh wow… that sounds amazing." Said Ryoko, "Sorry about splashing you with cold water Kyonko."

"Don't call me that." Said Kyonko.

Ryoko giggled…

"How would you like to have dinner at our house so that you can talk to your friends." Said Akane.

Kyonko froze when she asked that question.

"Thank you for the offer." Said Ryoko.

Kyonko decided to wait to freak out until having a talk with Yuki.

After buying the clothes (which Haruhi paid for) they went back to the Dojo. When they got home. They saw Ranma, Ranko and Ryo staring at the three members of the S.O.S. Brigade from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" asked Akane.

"Those three are just like my group of friends." Said Ranko, "I mean the similarities are just there."

"Okay…" said Akane, "Well tonight is the night I cook dinner… so…"

The family began to freak out. Akane wasn't the best cook in the world.

Haruhi and Kyonko (who hasn't had a chance to run back) went into the living room with Ryoko. Of course they knew the truth about Ryoko. But they couldn't help but to stare.

"Yuki. Can I talk to you?" asked Kyonko.

Yuki nodded… and the two went into another room to talk, Kyonko couldn't help but to fell weird after overhearing this snippet from the Saotome family.

"Mom! Remember last time you cooked?" asked Ranko.

"It wasn't that bad." Said Akane.

"Oh yeah… say that now! You weren't possessed by the Lord Krad, ruler of darkness! I still have nightmares!" yelled Ryo.

They went into the actual Dojo to talk.

"I am sorry." Said Yuki, "Ryoko had to return."

"Why?" asked Kyon.

"Because of my curse I require a back up." Explained Yuki, "The curse sometimes attracts water. Meaning once a day I will turn human."

"She needs a back up in case of emergencies." Said a voice.

Kyonko turned around and saw Ryoko giving a pleasant smile.

"I am ordered not to kill you, however the one in control of me wants still wants results. So I am ordered to do something else." Explained Ryoko.

"What?" asked Kyonko.

Ryoko giggled, "You'll see."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Thought Kyon.

Later during dinner which was cooked by Nodoka so it tasted good, wasn't toxic nor would break of the laws of physics or nature.

Just don't ask who Lord Krad is, the world is better off not knowing.

However during dinner Kyon (having changed back since the conversation) having one of the strangest dinners of all time.

Ryoko was acting if… she well… has feelings for him.

It was creepy… whenever he would reach for something from the assortment of food she would grab at the same time and blush. She would sometimes look at Kyon blushing.

Haruhi noticed this too and was extremely upset by it.

Mikuru also looked a little upset. She also had feelings for Kyon but couldn't act them because of Haruhi.

Yuki, Itsuki and the Saotome Kids just ignored it.

The adults in the room however, stared at this with a sense of utter déjà vu… it was a while in when Nodoka said something that would make four people in the room freak out.

"Kyon and Haruhi remind me of you two when you were that age." She said.

Ranma began to choke on his food, Akane blushed, Kyon gave them a "you're kidding right." while Haruhi had a blank expression.

"Must be a subbed version, because from what I heard swords, mallets and multiple fiancés aren't involved." Said Ryo.

"Ryo you don't know the whole story." Said Akane.

"What I know I got from old reports… you are away the whole thing with Kodachi made the news." Said Ryo.

"Which thing?" asked Ranma.

"The first one." Said Ryo.

"Oh… yeah, I forgot, an event like that would have to make the news paper." Said Ranma.

"You don't see it?" asked Nodoka.

"No dear…" said Genma (now in human from) in a tone that said, "Please drop it."

"I guess they're not." Said Nodoka.

That night, Kyon sat by the house's koi, pond. He really couldn't sleep. With Ryoko's new tactic he had a massive headache.

"So you can't sleep." Said a woman with red hair, she looked a lot like an older version of Ranko.

Kyon looked at her, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Honestly… you have the same curse." Said the woman.

"Ranma?" he asked

"That's me." she said.

"So what's the problem with that Ryoko girl?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"You have to keep it a secret though." Said Kyon feeling he could trust the older cursed boy/girl.

"I will keep it." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Before she moved to Canada, she tried to kill me." Said Kyon.

Ranma-Chan blinked, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, she did. Yuki knows about this and I'm pretty sure Mikuru and Itsuki know as well." Said Kyon.

"Mom's right, you are a lot like me…" said Ranma-Chan.

"What?" asked Kyon.

"It's nothing…" said Ranma-Chan, "Mikuru isn't crazy… is she?"

"No…" said Kyon.

"Good." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Did… did one of the girls who liked tried to kill you too?" asked Kyon.

"Yes… and please don't remind me. We managed to become good friends, so I'd rather forget that part of my past." Said Ranma.

"Okay…" Kyon managed to say.

That is when something came from the sky, went into the Koi Pond and splashed Kyon when it clashed landed.

"Come on, let's go get some water." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Yeah." Said Kyonko.

The next day, the S.O.S. Brigade went back to town on the Bullet train, Kyon couldn't help but to stare at the 6th person joining them for the Journey home.

"That's it?" whined Haruhi, who had finally managed to ask Ryoko why she transferred out so suddenly

"My dad didn't want to tell until the last minute." Said Ryoko, "Dad is weird like that."

Haruhi sighed, she looked at Ryoko who was smiling presently. She then looked at Kyon who was looking out the window.

There was no way she was going to lose to Ryoko. Not at all… besides, they had similar curses. So she was also winning in that sense.

Next Time: The Computer Club decides to strike back against the S.O.S. Brigade, how? By kidnapping Mikuru and Itsuki! How do they do that? Well it's pretty obvious... Now Haruhi, Kyon and Yuki must all get them back with out giving up their computer. Can they do that? Find out next time!


End file.
